Aterradora Venganza
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Una misteriosa llamada solicitando la ayuda de la Banda de Shane genera escalofrios al equipo. Pero como su deber esta antes que todo, emprenden la mision para ayudar. Esta los lleva a un lugar familiar, al que estoy segura de que a nadie le gustaria ir en estas fechas. Gritos, desapariciones y un misterio en este especial del mes de Halloween. Disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Eli, Pronto y Kord venian hablando desde el garage respecto al BabosaBol. Eli insistia en que su compan'ero deberia participar en mas torneos, pero el no estaba del todo deacuerdo.

-Piensalo asi: ahora eres lanzador e ingeniero. Unirte al equipo de Grendell agragaria un punto mas a tu lista de logros.

-Si, pero no lo se. Ya viste que es un deporte muy peligroso. Ademas, no podria estar con ustedes todo el tiempo. No seria lo mismo.

-Ademas, ya no tendriamos a un mecanico que estuviera lo suficientemente capacitado como para mantener nuestras Mecas en buen estado.

-Hablaras solo de la tuya.- reclamo Kord.- Lucky y Boom-r no presentan fallas tan seguido como FRND-O. (se pronuncia Fernando.  
Sip, asi se llama en ingles la Meca de Pronto.)

-Jejeje.- Pronto se rio nerviosamente, avergonzado de su comentario. Eli nego con la cabeza sonriendo. De repente, Trixie corrio hacia ellos.

- Chicos! Que bueno que llegan...- dijo alterada.

- Que pasa, Trix?- pregunto Eli al verla tan agitada.

-Hace un rato recibi una llamada extran'a pidiendo la ayuda de la Banda de Shane.

- Y que tiene eso de extraordinario? Recibimos llamadas todo el tiempo.- a Kord parecia darle igual.

-Pero esta era diferente...

- Quien era el remitente?

-Vino de la Caverna Nefasta. Deben ser los mineros.

-No lo creo. Ya habiamos alejado a Blakk y a Nachos de ahi. Ademas, todos ahi ya estan prevenidos por si se daba otra fuga de agua oscura. Debe ser un error.

-No lo era. La ubicacion de la persona que llamo era justo de ahi.

- Y que es lo que la vuelve "extran'a"?- dijo Pronto.

-Se oia mas de una voz pidiendo ayuda, pero no se escuchaban disparon o algo por el estilo. Sera mejor que lo oigan ustedes mismos...- los condujo hacia la computadora y puso el sistema de audio en altavoces.

Primero, escuchaban unas voces que parecian susurrar algo, pero no se entendia que. Luego, esos murmullos se conviertieron en voces aterradas que pedia ayuda. Los ruidos de pisadas y herramientas cayendo no tardaron en hacerse presentes. De la nada, parecio como que uno de los hombres logro calmarse un poco para hacer la llamada.

- Ayuda! Por favor... quien sea...- su voz se entrecortaba por el escandalo detras suyo.- es enorme... todas las salidas bloqueadas... oh, no. Esta cerca... si alguien escucha esto, por favor... Aaahhhh!...- la grabacion se corto.

-Eso suena aterrador.- dijo Kord.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos.- Eli estaba decidido a ir.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos que encontraremos alli.

-Eso no importa. Hay gente en peligro y es nuestro trabajo salvarlos.

-Genial, de regreso a la caverna nefasta...  
============================================================================================================================= Uuuuuhhhhh... Especial del mes de Halloween. Espero terminarlo antes de que termine el mes, por que si no, no tiene chiste.  
Y de paso, WOW! Ya vieron cuantos fics en espan'ol hay? Felicitaciones a todos! Y bienvenidos los nuevos escritores :) 


	2. Chapter 2

-Podria jurar que este lugar no lucia tan aterrador la primera vez que vinimos...- conforme se acercaron a la caverna, el miedo se apodero de ellos nuevamente. La entrada a esta estaba completamente deshecha. Ni siquiera sus puertas estaban en pie, y habian marcas en la tierra de huellas que se dirigian hacia adentro, pero no hacia afuera. Daba la ilusion de que quienes fueran los duen'os de esas habian entrado al lugar, mas no habian conseguido salir.

Cerca de la entrada sobresalian de la tierra piezas oxidadas de MecaBestias. Pernos, tuercas, resortes, palancas y muflas.  
Ademas, habian contenedores de babosas por doquier, como si hubiera habido un enfrentamiento alli.

Desmontaron de sus Mecas y se acercaron lentamente a lo que quedaba de la entrada.

- Y ahora que?- pregunto Trixie.

-Vamos a entrar.

- Estas loco?- exclamo Pronto.

- Que tal si aun hay alguien adentro que necesita ayuda? Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no halla ningun peligro, ademas, no sabemos que paso aqui.

-Exacto. No lo sabemos. Podria ser arriesgado.

-Pero tenemos que descubrib quien hizo esa llamada y ara que.- Sin hacer mas preguntas, siguieron a Eli hacia el interior del lugar. Adentro era aun mas tenebroso. Las telaran'as que colgaban del techo rozaban sus cabeza, causandoles escalosfrios de manera constante. No habia ni una sola babosa terror merodeando el area, ni ninguna otra sen'al de vida cerca.

- Lo ven? No hay nadie.- noto Pronto.- Mejor regresemos y esperemos alguna otra llamada.

-Pronto, ya basta. Si alguien llamo, debe estar aun aqui.

- Como estas tan seguro de eso?- dijo Kord.

-No lo se, solo supongo. Aun no entiendo por que tantos gritos y voces sonaban de fondo, o lo que es mas, por que la llamada provino de aqui. Este lugar parece haber sido abandonado hace ya un tiempo.

-Puedes apostar eso.- afirmo el troll. Mientras los demas hablaban, Pronto comenzo a retroceder hacia la salida, pues no queria estar ahi ni un minuto mas.

- Chicos, miren esto!- llamo Trixie. Los otros de acercaron y vieron los restos de lo que solian ser uniformes de los mineros de alli.

-Oh, no...- Eli los tomo y los observo bien

-Pero son solo los uniformes, no hay nada mas.- menciono.

-Tal vez los dejaron aqui como una distraccion para lo que fuera que estuviera atormentandolos.

-Buena teoria, Trix. Eso significa que aun estan bien y que siguen aqui.

- Como los encontraremos? Esta caverna es inmensa!- pregunto Kord.

-Bien, sabemos que separarse no es una opcion. Debemos estar juntos en caso de que eso pueda aparecer.

-Si, bueno, creo que debiste decirle eso a Pronto...- Trixie miro a su alrededor.

- Por que? Donde esta?

-Es por eso. No lo veo por nongun lado.

-Ahora no...- se quejo Eli.- Pronto!- comenzaron a llamarlo, esperando que al menos pudieran sbaer que se encontraba bien.  
Pero la respuesta no fue presisamente reconfortante.

- AYUDA!- grito el topoide desde lo que creyeron era el otro lado de la caverna.

- Pronto, donde estas?!

-Por aqui...

- Eso no nos da ninguna pista!- le grito Trixie.

-Estoy por... Oh, no! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

- PRONTO!  
============================================================================================================================ Va uno. Que se lo habra llevado...?  
Estoy mega-sorprendida con lo que han avanzado los Fics de BajoTerra. Cuando busque la serie aqui por primera vez no eran mas de 46 y todos estaban en ingles. Ahora son mas de cien y estamos casi 50/50. Si seguimos asi, al rato y habran mas en espan'ol que en ingles. :) Muy buen trabajo a todos!

P.D: Romy2001 y Slugterrafan123321, me encantan sus especiales de miedo. 


	3. Chapter 3

- Pronto?- llamo Trixie cuando los gritos cesaron.

-No es hora para bromas, amigo.

-No creo que sea una broma, Eli.- le dijo Kord levantando una tubo de babosas con una asustada flatulorinca temblando aun en su interior.

-Pronto...- el equipo la reconocio de inmediato.- Lo que se lo halla llevado ni siquiera le dio tiempo de disparar.

- Y ahora que haremos? Sin Pronto, no hay manera de hallar la salida de nuevo.

-Pues regresar no es una opcion ya. Tenemos que seguir. Pero esta vez, que nadie se separe del grupo, entendido?- dijo el lider cargando su lanzadora con Burpy. Los otros estuvieron deacuerdo.

Siguieron caminando hacia adentro, lo mas unidos posible para no perder a nadie mas. Con forme mas adentraban, mas oscuro y tenebroso se ponia al rededor. Al cabo de un rato, comenzo a oirse algo similar a unos silbidos, los cuales le pusieron la piel de gallina al equipo.

- Que rayos es lo que suena?- pregunto Trixie en un susurro.

-Ni idea...- los silbidos comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes, incluso aunque habian dejado de avanzar. Sin bajar su lanzadora,  
Eli entrecerro los ojos para tratar de ver mejor el panorama. Ademas de algunos hongos luminosos en el suelo que guiaban su camino, no se podia ver nada mas.

-Creo que debemos alejarnos de aqui...- dijo Kord.

- Hacia donde?

-No lo se, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasara si nos quedamos aqui...

-No seas ridiculo, Kord.- dijo Trixie.- Que es lo peor que podria pasarnos? Ya sabemos que los fantasmas no son reales y no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para venir aqui.

-Eso es cierto.- aseguro Eli.- Ni siquiera hay babosas terror aqui, o al menos yo no he visto ninguna.

-Lo que mas me intriga es que no hemos hallado a nadie. Entonces, quien hizo la llamada?

-Tal vez fue un error.- Kord trataba de convencerlos de salir de ahi.

-No fue un error. Estoy segura.- los silbidos se detuvieron repentinamente, para dar lugar a un espeluznante crujido cuyo eco se oia por toda la caverna.

-Chicos...- las babosas comenzaron a chillar insistentemente. Pero Eli no se mostraba para nada alterado.

-Creo que estamos por saber que fue lo que sucedio.- les dijo a los demas.- Siganme...- con pasos cortos, fueron en la direccion en la que creyeron eschucar el ruido. Kord iba temblando por completo, lo que hacia que su lanzadora temblara tambien.- Kord, ssshhhh...

-Lo siento.- El ruido se hizo mas y mas alto, llamando de nuevo la atencion de los lanzadores. Luego de unos momentos descendio.

-Esto es escalofriante.- dijo Trixie.

-Dimelo a mi.- Kord parecio calmarse.

-No creo que sea tan aterrador despues de todo.- alardeo Eli guardando su arma.

-Si, tienes razon.- Kord de arrecosto a uno de los muros, para fingirse relajado. Pero apenas toco la pared, esta cedio de golpe, haciendole caer a un enorme agujero.- AAAAAAAAHHHH!

- Kord!- intentaron sujetarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo mas aterrador fue que, tras tragarse al troll, la pared se cerro sola.

- Pero que...?- Eli la empujo para tratar de abrirla de nuevo, pero esta era ahora completamente solida.- No es posible.

- Que ocurre?- pregunto Trixie asustada.

-No puedo abrirla.

- Que?

-No se. Es como si no hubiera pasado nada.- los silbidos regresaron.

-Esto ya no me gusta...

-Tranquila. Encontraremos a los demas y saldremos de aqui. Lo prometo.- siguieron caminando. Eli no podia dejar de pensar en una explicacion logica para lo que estaba pasando, ya que nada de lo que se habia llevado a sus amigos tenia sentido. Ahora solo le quedaba Trixie y se aseguraria de que nada le sucediera.  
============================================================================================================================ Solo quedan dos...  
Esta vez solo fue una semana de capitulos estreno, no dos como la anterior :(

Y QUE COSA CON EL NUEVO AVANCE! Creen que haya EliXie?


	4. Chapter 4

- Estas seguro de que nada de esto te asusta?- pregunto Trixie para terminar con aquel espantoso silencio.- Ni un poco...?

-No.- respondio firmemente.- Esta debe ser obra de Blakk. Pero no caeremos en su juego.

- Blakk? No, no lo creo.

- Por que no?

-El no suele andarse con rodeos. Si este fuera su plan, ya nos habriamos batido a duelo con al menos uno de sus hombres.

-Bueno, era la unica idea que tenia. Ahora, por lo que mas quieras, no vayas a alejarte demasiado, de acuerdo?

-Bien.- la oscuridad se hacia mas profunda y aterradora a cada paso que daban, mientras que la valentia de Eli se desvanecia.  
Su equipo de habia reducido a uno, y el tiempo se agotaba. Si no hallaban el causante de las desapariciones rapido, ellos serian las siguientes victimas.

Pero no era el unico con temor ahi. Burpy incluso bajo de su hombro a su contenedor, temblando de miedo. Cada pequen'o sonido los ponia alerta. Al mas minimo chirrido, levantaban sus lanzadoras. Caminaban uno al lado del otro para estar pendientes entre si, pero despues de un rato, Eli comenzo a notar algo curioso...

-Oye, Trix.

- Sip?

-Dime loco, pero tu no pareces nada asustada, teniendo en cuenta de que este podria ser nuestro final.- Trixie se hizo la ignorante. Se detuvo y lo miro.

-Claro que estoy asustada. Por que lo dudas?

-Mmm, no lo se. Y no solo tu. Tus babosas estan muy tranquilas comparadas con las mias.- dijo sen'alando su arsenal.

- Que puedo decirte? Son muy valientes.- respondio mientras continuaba caminando. Eli la siguio, pero no dejo su teoria de lado. Miro a Burpy y este se encogio de hombros.

Llegaron al centro de la caverna. La maquinaria estaba intacta, pero tampoco habia nadie. Se dispusieron entonces a revisar todo.

Las excavadoras estaban sin energia y habian varios cascos en el suelo. No habian huellas o rastros. Tampoco habia luz de ningun tipo. Trixie se ofrecio a revisar la sala de control. Al inicio, Eli se opuso a esta opcion, ya que rompia la regla de no separarse. Pero confiaba en ella, y abarcarian mas terreno, asi que acepto. El se quedo abajo terminando de examinar.

-Jamas habia visto a nadie tan poco preocupado por estar en una situacion asi como Trixie.- le dijo a Burpy.- Es demasiado extran'o...- Busco los cables de las maquinas para ver que habia sucedido con los contactos eletricos, pero entre ellos encontro uno que no se conectaba a ninguno de los aparatos.- De que sera este...?- lo tomo y comenzo a seguirlo para buscar su origen, cuando oyo los gritos de Trixie en la cabina.

- Eli! Ayuda!

- Trix!- dejo el cable en el suelo y corrio escaleras arriba. Pero al llegar a la puerta, la encontro atascada. Tiro del cerrojo con desesperacion. Dentro de oia un grun'ido grave, junto con los disparos de la chica.

- Eli!

- Esta atorada!- cargo una babosa explisiva y destruyo la puerta. Entro y quedo paralizado al ver...  
============================================================================================================================ Que fue lo vio Eli? Sera ya muy tarde para salvar a Trixie? Podran acabar con el responsable de esto? Por que estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? 


	5. Chapter 5

Ante sus ojos, una enorme y oscura sombra tenia acorralada a Trixie en una esquina del otro lado de la sala. Ella blandia el arma y trataba de apuntarle, pero la criatura se movia demasiado rapido.

- Trix, abajo!- Eli lanzo una babosa trilladora. Trixie se agacho y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo para protegerse del disparo.  
Sierra logro herir a la sombra y alejarla de la chica. Pero se encamino hacia el. Eli se agacho tambien. El monstruo no queria atacarlo, si no salir por la entrada que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Al ver que se habia ido, se tranquilizo, pero recordo que Trixie seguia ahi. Volteo rapidamente hacia ella y se acerco.

-Todo esta bien, ya se fue, Trix...

- En serio?- dijo levantando sus ojos timidamente. Su cara hizo sonreir a Eli.

-Si, ya acabo... por ahora. Estas bien?- le pregunto poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Si. Lo estoy. Gracias por rescatarme.- le dijo poniendose de pie.

- Rescatarte? Bueno, jamas dejaria que te comiera una sombra gigante.- respondi, diciendo estas ultimas palabras entre risas que contagiaron a Trixie.

-Jaja, yo tampoco. Pero, a donde se fue?

-Creo que esta abajo, ven.- tomo su mun'eca y la llevo con el. Se acercaron a una de las ventanas

En efecto, la sombra si estaba alli abajo, pero estaba completamente quieta. Se oian cosas muy extran'as que dedujeron que venia de su interior. Pero no tenia colmillos ni garras. Ni siquiera tenia ojos. Era como una gran mancha de tinta negra gigante.

-Entonces eso es lo que hacia esos ruidos extran'os.

-Si. Es tan grande como tres Mecas iguales a la de Kord juntas.- sen'alo Trixie.

-Debemos saber que es lo que busca aqui.- salieron de la sala y bajaron los escalones. Luego, se escondieron detras de unas maquinas.

- Y ahora que?- Trixie pregunto esto levantando un poco la voz. La sombra volteo hacia ellos. Por suerte antes de que los vuiera, Eli tiro de Trixie hacia abajo.

-Ssshhh...

-Lo siento.

-No creo que quiera atacarnos. Ni siquiera esta destruyendo nada.

-Si, pero es posible que sea esa cosas lo que se llevo a Pronto.

-Quizas, pero no explica la desparicion de Kord, o lo que dejo sin energia a las maquinas. Hay que verla de cerca. Muy bien,  
cuando diga tres, lanzale una demoldeora. Yo lanzare a Dirigible. Lista?

-Eli, pero que tal si...

- Tres!

- Eli, no! Espera!- Trixie trato de detenerlo, pero el igual lanzo a su babosa. Transformado, Dirigible estaba listo para impulsar los disparos que esperaba de la demoledora. Pero al no llegar esta, solo siguio hacia la sombra y la impacto con fuerza.

-Trix, por que no la lanzaste?

- Esa cosa no es un monstruo! Al menos, no uno real.

- Pero de que estas hablando? Acaso enloqueciste?- luego lanzarle una mirada seria, Trixie abandono su escondite y se acerco a la gran bestia.- Trix! Que haces? Ven aqui...- le dijo Eli alterado.

-Te mostrare que es lo que pasa aqui...- puso una mano sobre el monstruo, y este se movio.

-Trix, no!- la chica lo ignoro. Cargo una babosa fosforo y la lanzo hacia el monstruo.

- Lo ves?  
============================================================================================================================ ¿Que fue lo que Trixie le mostro?


	6. Chapter 6

Alterado por el brillo, el monstruo lanzo un fuerte chillido, obligandolos a los dos a taparse los oidos. Acto seguido, se abalanzo sobre Trixie.

- Aaahhh!

- Hey, sueltala!- le grito Eli. La sombra lo miro, pero no le dio tiempo de rescatar a su victima esta vez. Tomo a Trixie y dio un giro. Al volver a ver al joven heroe, la muchacha ya no estaba.- Pero... como?- la criatura rugio una vez mas y huyo lejos de ahi.- Oh, no. No lo haras. Atacalo, Burpy!- disparo a su asustada infierno quien, por mas que quisiera ayudar a traer a la Banda de vuelta, no hizo mas que disparar un par de bolas de fuego. El monstruo se detuvo. Eli lo creyo herido.

Ya en su forma normal, Burpy regreso lo mas rapido que pudo con Eli.

-Creo que eso fue suficiente...- le dijo colocandolo en su hombro. Se acercaron lentamente a la gran mancha negra, pero antes de siquiera tocarla, esta quiso atacarlo tambien a el.- Creo que no fue suficiente.- exclamo Eli, corriendo.

Aunque era grande y se veia pesada, la sombra era bastante veloz. Botaba tambien todo lo que le impidiera su paso. Varias maquinas terminaron en el suelo, o incluso aplastadas.

Eli trato de detenerlo con babosas. Pero no importa cuantas lanzase, de algun modo el monstruo contrarestaba sus poderes.  
Con su babosa congelada, el hielo ni siquiera lo toco. Se derritio misteriosamente antes de alcanzarlo. Las telaran'as de Tejedora de deshicieron tambien, al igual que los disparos de Jabonosa. Los chorros de agua de Torrente se evaporaron apenas los lanzo.

-Esto es una pesadilla. Es como si supiera revertir o algo asi todo lo que lo ataca.- Mas adelante habia una estrecha salida,  
por la que Eli planeo salir esperando no ser seguido. Pero una de las excavadora, lanzadas por la criatura, frusto su escape.  
Se detuvo de golpe, tratando de buscar otro modo de esquivarlo. Volteo y vio que la sombra estaba casi por alcanzarlo. Fue entonces cuando decidio intentar otra cosa.

Tomo su lanzadora y la coloco en el suelo. La mancha se detuvo.

-No peleare mas contigo.- le grito, pensando que no podia oirlo.- Solo devuelveme a mis amigos y te dejaremos en paz. Aun los tienes contigo, no es asi?- el monstruo parecio asentir.- Por favor, lo necesito de vuelta. Son todo lo que tengo aqui. Y esta era la ultima forma en la que queria perderlos. Se que muchas veces los hago pasar por cosas o situaciones desagradables,  
esta caverna es testigo de una de ellas. La primera vez que estuvimos aqui, les di un buen susto. Y por esa y muchas otras cosas mas me gustaria pedirles disculpas.

La criatura se acerco y se inclino a su nivel. Eli se quedo completamente quieto, temiendo que algun movimiento lo hiciera atacar de nuevo. Solo cerro los ojos, esperando a ver lo que haria.

-Disculpa aceptada.- tres familiares voces redujeron su temor. Abrio los ojos y vio a su Banda en frente suyo. Y no solo eso.  
Los mineros de la Caverna tambien estaban ahi. La sombra habia caidos y ellos lo sujetaban.

- Chicos! Ustedes derrotaron al monstro.

- Que monstruo?- pregunto Pronto.

-Si, los monstruos no existen, Eli.- siguio Trixie.

-Pero eso...- sen'alo la mancha negra.- Esa cosa se los llevo a ustedes. Vi como te desaparecio a ti, Trix.

- Que? Esta cosa?- dijo Kord, levantando una parte.- Esto no es un monstruo, es una lona de tejidos flexibles, especial para fabricar los asientos de las MecaBestias.- explico.

- Eh?- Eli no comprendia nada.

-Jamas hubo ninguna amenaza.- dijo Trixie entre risas.

- Quieren decir que, todo este tiempo, eran ustedes?

-Claro que si.

-Pero, pero por que?

-Consideralo una especie de venganza por tu pequen'o susto en nuestra primera visita aqui.

-Si, tu lo dijiste, fue un pequen'o susto. Ustedes me hicieron creer que se habian ido para siempre.- dijo cabizbajo.

-Aaww... estabas triste por que creias que no verias a Pronto nunca mas...- dijo el rastreador conmovido.

-Crei que nunca los veria a todos nunca mas.- confeso.- Pero, como es que lo hicieron?

-Bueno, lo de Pronto fue facil.- dijo Trixie.- Tu no estabas viendo, asi que no fue dificil que gritara y se escondiera.

- Y como es que el muro se trago a Kord?

-En ese lugar jamas hubo un muro. Esa era una entrada a otra seccion de la caverna. Pusimos una gran caja con una puerta giratoria. Y la sellamos luego de que entre para que no pudieras moverla.- dijo el troll.

-Y hacer desaparecer a la chica no fue dificil.- uno de los mineros se acerco.- En cuanto el "monstruo", como le dices, se dio vuelta, ella se oculto debajo de la lona con los demas.

-Entonces eran ustedes los que hicieron los silbidos y los demas ruidos cuando entramos...

-Asi es.

-Y dejame decirte, amigo, que nunca te vi mas asustado.- Kord le dio una fuerte palmada en el hoombro.- Cuando esa cosa estaba en frente tuyo y le pediste que nos regresara, ja, no tienes idea de lo que deseaba tener una camara en ese momento.

-Ustedes son de lo peor.- Eli se cruzo de brazos.

-Puede ser,- respondio la camarografa.- pero ahora lo pensaras dos veces antes de volver a asustarnos, no es asi?

-Jeje, si. Eso creo.

-Y eso va para ti tambien, Burpy.- la babosa se habia hecho de oidos sordos ante la explicacion, pero luego de tremendo susto,  
asintio sumiso.

-Y, eh, podemos irnos a casa ahora?- pregunto Eli.- Aunque se que no es real, esa lona me sigue causando escalofrios...

-Jajaja, claro que si.- dijo Kord.- Gracias por todo, chicos...- se despidio de los mineros.

-Cuando quieran. Fue divertido.

El camino de regreso a la salida fue completamente diferente. Las risas iban y venian entre los bromistas, recordando lo que habian pasado en cada parte del tunel. Incluso consideraban repetir la broma en otra ocacion para alguien mas. Pronto propuso hacer una localidad especial, en la que las personas entraban y varios monstruos y espectros aparecian repentinamente para asustarlos. Pero Trixie rechazo esta idea. Quien entraria a una construccion para ser asustado por simple diversion?...  
============================================================================================================================ Fianl de Especial de Halloween 2013. Lo termine en carrera cuando recorde que hoy era 31, jeje.

Y gracias por su apoyo con lo de mi gordito. Se que esta mejor ahora. :,)


End file.
